Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chip package technology, and in particular to a chip package and methods for forming the same.
Description of the Related Art
The chip packaging process is an important step in the fabrication of electronic products. Chip packages not only protect the chips therein from outer environmental contaminants, but they also provide electrical connection paths between the electronic elements inside and those outside of the chip packages.
In conventional chip packages, a conducting layer is in contact with a surface of a signal contact pad so as to form an electrical connection path to those outside of the chip packages.
However, conductance between the signal contact pad and the conducting layer is poor. Also, structural strength is insufficient. As a result, the quality of such chip packages is negatively affected.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for development of a chip package and methods for forming the same capable of mitigating or eliminating the aforementioned problems.